Tales of Inuyasha
by SESSHOMARU 4Life
Summary: one day six heroes from differnt worlds Mysteriously appeared in the warring states era are they here to cause destruction or where they transported here for a reason unknown to them.


Disclaimer_**: I don't own Inuyasha **__**Rumiko Takahashi**__** owns Inuyasha and everything having to do with Inuyasha.**_

Hey everybody sighs my last couple of stories were not so this time I'm checking over every 5 different times to make nothing sounds stupid, Okay this isn't a actually story, but this is basically every character that's going to be in here and what game there form and what kind of weapon they use. U should already know inuyasha and them so they are going to be the main characters cause kagome is going to play a key role in them getting there.

**Title: Tales of Inuyasha (basically character's of Inuyasha meeting people form the tales series).**

**Setting****: Takes place in the Warring States Era**

**Tales characters**

**Lloyd ****Irving (****Tales of Symphonia) **

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5:8**

**Race: Human**

**World: **Sylvarant

Weapon: Twin Swords

**Description: **

**Background:** He was born to Anna and Kratos Aurion. Kratos was forced to kill Anna when she was hideously transformed by an Exsphere, a magical ability-enhancing gem created by the evil Desians. This Exsphere caused her to turn into a monster with no ability to control herself or make rational decisions; in fact, she attempted to hurt her infant son, Lloyd. Kratos was left with no choice, and he fatally wounded his wife. Anna returned to her normal form and fell down the cliff outside of the Iselia Human Ranch, Lloyd in her arms and Noishe, the protozoan, beside her. As Anna lay dying, Dirk, a dwarf living just outside Iselia, came upon her. Responding to her dying wish, he agreed to raise Lloyd.

**Colette Brunel**** (Tales of Symphonia)**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: **chakram

**Height: 5:2**

**Race: Human (chosen of mana also on of Lloyd's best friend)**

**World: **Sylvarant

Her adoptive father, Frank Brunel, raised her in the village as his own. Colette's grandmother, Phaidra, was the priestess at the Martel Temple, which is located just outside Iselia. At some point during the early years of her childhood, Colette was taught how to read angelic language. As she got older, she was introduced to the clergy, some of whom she would later meet during her Journey of World Regeneration. She also met the priests who were meant to accompany her on her journey. She then started her formal education at the Iselia schoolhouse, where she met Lloyd Irving. She and the young Lloyd soon became friends.

Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)

Age: 35

Height: 186 cm, 73 in

Weight: 74 kg, 163 lbs

Weapon: Lance

Class: Fonist

World: Auldrant

**Description: **Jade is an officer of the Malkuth Empire, with the rank of Colonel. He's a very complex character, acting in conflicting ways frequently. Jade is a sarcastic and pessimistic individual at times, while at others he'll be honest and logical. The oldest member of the party, he usually jokes about his age and wisdom. He is an accomplished Fonic Artes user, and is also good with the spear. Jade almost never shows his true feelings, usually opting to hide behind a smile. Some call him the right-hand man of the Malkuth Emperor, Peony The IX, who is Jade's childhood friend. He is also known as "Jade the Necromancer" among the Malkuth army corps and is feared by them.He was also the inventor of Fomicry, a means by which to make replicas.

Tear Grants (Tales of the abyss)

Age: 16

Height: 162 cm, 64 in

Weight: 50 kg, 110 lbs

Weapon: Staff

Class: Melodist

World: Auldrant

Description: http://tales. Tear is a soldier of the Order of Lorelei, being a Locrian Sergeant of the Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, which presides over the Score. She is a user of the Seventh Fonon. She lost her parents while she was young, and was raised to be a soldier. She is extremely disciplined and feels compelled to be a soldier at all times. Taught to be quiet and controlled, she can seem cold. In actuality though, she merely represses her feminine side, mostly demonstrated by her love of cute things.

Senel Coolidge

Age: 17

Height: 5"7

Weight: 130 pounds

Weapon: Fist or Greves

Description:http://upload. Although young in years, Senel Coolidge is a skilled fighter and adept in iron eres. He also excels at piloting boats and swimming due to his years battling monsters while patrolling the seaways as an Alliance marine. Strong-willed and highly focused, he never backs out of a commitment, no matter the circumstances. Tending to act without explanation, others often mistake him as being unsociable. However, his kinder, more friendly side gradually becomes apparent as the game's story progresses. His "sister" Shirley has been the only family he's had since early childhood.

Shirley Fennes

**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5' 1"  
**Weight:** 90 pounds

Weapon: teriques

Description: Two years younger than Senel, Shirley Fennes constantly worries about the dangers her "brother" faces. Delicate and frail, she is allergic to ocean water and even sea breezes. Due to her introverted nature, others often view her as quiet and ephemeral, but her sense of determination knows no equal. Once she's set her mind on something, there's no stopping her. Her life is thrown into chaos when people suspect that she is a descendant of the Merines, a line said to have reigned over the Legacy long ago. As to what awaits her at the end of her long and dangerous journey, only time will tell.

well that's all the characters so tell if u like these characters or should i add stories CYA.


End file.
